Yesterday's Memory
by AkaneAlways
Summary: Someone from Akane's past returns. What problems will he cause for Ranma and what does he mean to Akane? I'm not really good at summaries,so please take a look.
1. Enter the Ex

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Ranma ½. If you sue me you will get about five cents…if that. 

Yesterday's Memory

The day had started out close to normal. The only real difference was the fact that Akane still wasn't talking to Ranma. You see, last night Ranma and Akane were talking. He was having trouble with his homework and Akane decided to help him. After a short while, the homework was forgotten and they were talking about the weirdest things. Ranma had talked about his travels while Akane reminisced about her mother. They were having a very nice evening until…

"Aiya. Shampoo bring ramen for Airen!" Akane just rolled her eyes and waited for Ranma to tell Shampoo to leave.

"Hey! Great timing, Shampoo, I was really getting hungry." Ranma grabbed the ramen and began eating. 

Shampoo had attached herself to Ranma and Akane was forgotten, so she decided to take a bath. Akane could hear Ranma and Shampoo from the furo. Shampoo was talking about marriage and Ranma was slurping up his ramen. Akane looked out of the bathroom window. The sky was really clear that night. There was a full moon and she could see all of the constellations. When Akane was looking for the Scorpion she noticed a shooting star and decided to make a wish. 

"I wish that I could make Ranma as jealous as he makes me."

Little did Akane know, she didn't need to wish for this. All she had to do was sleep with her pet P-chan, but Akane was going to get her wish none the less. As Akane got out of the bath she thought about ways to make Ranma mad, something Akane is good at. Since Ranma likes being the center of attention all the time, Akane figured that ignoring him would be her best option. 

Ranma got Shampoo to left by reminding her that she's probably needed at the restaurant. He realized that Akane had left because she was mad at him and he also knew that she had every right to be mad. He had pushed her aside for some food. 'And we were really getting along too.' Ranma thought to himself, as he waited for Akane to get out of the bathroom so he could apologize. 

Ranma had realized that he had feelings for Akane but he really didn't know how to tell her. What if he sounded stupid? What if she laughed at him? And, worst of all, what if she didn't feel the same way? Damn his pride, it got him every time. That really didn't matter now. He waned to apologize to Akane and get back to what they were talking about. 

I wont go much detail, when Akane came out of the bathroom Ranma went up to her and apologized in a way only Ranma could. He basically said:

"Well you had been talkin' for so long and I was really hungry." There's Ranma for you. Well Akane stuck to her resolve and ignored Ranma completely. She didn't yell at him, she didn't talk to him, she didn't even look at him. And, just as expected, this got Ranma really irritated.

"Oh, come on Akane. It's not that big of a deal! So I ate some ramen, I don't deserve the silent treatment." After Akane finished putting her school supplies back in her bag, she just walked up to her room. Ranma, realizing how tired he was decided that Akane would be over it by morning and went to bed. 

Well it was morning and Ranma was running behind because Akane refused to wake him up that morning. She must have left really early because Ranma ran to school and Akane was already in class pulling out her notebook. Ranma walked up to Akane's desk to tell her what he was thinking. 

"That was a dirty trick Akane!" All she did was roll her eyes and sit down. The bell was just about to ring and the classroom was filling up so Ranma decided to take his seat and deal with Akane at lunch. 

Akane wasn't really in the mood for school, it was just one of those days where you didn't want to do anything. So Akane decided to rest until the bell rang. She folded her arms on the desk and then rested her head on them. When the bell rang the teacher came in and announced that there was going to be a new student in the class. Seeing as though new students always ruined Akane's life she decided to ignore the new student as long as she could, so she kept her eyes closed. 

The new student walked into the room and half of the class started talking. The teacher hushed them and introduced the new student. 

"Class, this is Minagai Kyo, our new student." Akane raised her head upon hearing the name. And whispered "Kyo-san", so only she could hear. It couldn't be him, but it was. He was standing in the front of the class. He was right there as though he never left. 

"Mr. Minagai, you can take a seat next to Ranma, he's the one not wearing a uniform." 

Ranma looked this new guy up and down. He was an inch or so taller then Ranma with brown hair and eyes. He had a small frame, it was obvious he wasn't in martial arts. Ranma noticed that Akane hadn't taken her eyes off of the guy. In fact, most of the class was whispering about him. As the boy made his way towards Ranma, he paused in front of Akane's desk only to have her look out the window. Now, Akane may have been a macho tomboy to Ranma, but she was usually nice to people she didn't know. 

Kyo took his seat next to Ranma and smiled. Ranma decided to find out this guy's story before he started trouble. So Ranma used his rapier wit to strike up a conversation. 

"Hey, what's your story?" Ranma mentally kicked himself for that one.

"Excuse me?" 

"Well it's just that you seem to know a few people."

"Oh, that, well I used to live around here. I moved about 3 years ago." Well, Ranma was satisfied. This guy checked out, he probably wouldn't be starting any trouble. Then Hiroshi and Daisuke started talking…and Ranma got worried.

"Hey Kyo didn't think you'd ever come back." Hiroshi said

"Yeah, I mean, you had it all and then you just left." Daisuke added

"Well, it wasn't really my choice guys. I would have stayed if I could have." Ranma didn't like being out of the loop, but he wanted as much info as possible so he kept out. 

"Yeah try telling Akane that. She'll kill you for sure." Daisuke said 

"Akane?" Ranma wanted to know what she had to do with this.

"Oh, yeah Ranma you don't know. Kyo and Akane used to go out. They were all over each other all the time! And then this fool up and left!" 

"They were what?!" Ranma couldn't believe what Hiroshi just said.

"Yeah, and if you're looking to get back with her Kyo, you're way too late. Her and Ranma are engaged." Ranma just gave Daisuke five points.

"They're what?!" Now was Ranma's turn to shine.

"That's right. We're engaged, so don't go trying to put the moves on her or nothing."

"And what if I do?" This response was truly unexpected.

"Well, I'll have to beat you up. Really badly."

"I doubt you could. I've studied many fighting styles."

"Well I've studied Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Never heard of it."

"Well you're going to be sorry you had." 

Unbeknownst to the two boys, they were standing up and yelling to one another. 

"Ranma, Kyo, in the hall!" The boys grabbed the water buckets and went in to the hall. All the while Akane was sitting at her desk thinking one thing: 'Why me?'

Ok that was the first chapter. And maybe the last if no one wants to see an ending. I know the characters are OOC, but oh well. Reviews welcome. Thanks.


	2. This is the story

Wow, you guys actually liked it! And I thought everyone would hate it! Ok well here's chapter 2! 

Disclaimer: I don't know Ranma

Yesterday's Memory

Ranma was standing next to Kyo in the hall and trying to suppress his rage. After a minute of silence, Kyo spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened in there. I'm not going to try to get back with Akane or anything. Even if I wanted to I really don't think she'd get back with me anyway." 

"What happened between you two anyway? I mean, Akane never mentioned a boyfriend before." Kyo looked at Ranma and smiled.

"No, I don't suspect she'd tell her fiancé about an old boy friend. Akane and I were friends for a long time. Then when we were 11 I asked her to be my girl friend. And a year later I moved."

"Is that all?" Ranma could see that Kyo was leaving parts out. 

"That's all that you need to hear anyway." 

"Hey, you said that you studied martial arts, right? Which ones?"

"Well I've studied in kempo, kendo, and some karate. I also learned some judo recently but I'm not that good at it."

"Oh I see, jerk of all trades, master of none."

"The correct term is Jack of all trades."

"I know what I said and I meant it." Ranma smiled at Kyo, showing that he was only joking and Kyo smiled back. 

They were silent for another few minutes when Kyo broke the silence again.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get Akane to say yes to a proposal. I mean, you hardly seem like her type."

"I am so her type. She likes a guy who she can beat up all the time. I'm the only one who can take her abuse!"

"Abuse? Akane has always been so nice to everyone! I mean sure she could beat someone up if she really wanted to, but she never did."

"Boy you sure have missed a lot. Akane has beaten up almost every boy in this school and I get hit everyday for nothing!" Kyo looked towards the classroom door with a questioning glance.

"Do you think it was me?" Ranma wasn't quiet sure what he meant, but he had a guess.

"Well, no, I mean she was always a tomboy. Maybe she just acted all girly around you. Then when you broke up with her…" Ranma was cut off

"I never broke up with her." Ranma dropped his water buckets.

"You WHAT?!"

"I never officially broke up with her. My family moved real suddenly and I never got to talk to her again. Now do you think it was me who made her violent towards men?"

"Well I think you were a part of it!" The teacher had come out in the hall upon hearing Ranma's water spill.

"Mr. Saotome! You were supposed to hold those until I came and got you! Not until your arms were tired!"

"My arms were not tired! I just dropped them cause…cause I wanted to!"

"That's not an excuse! Detention, after school today! You may both come back to class." They walked into the class and they both noticed Akane turn her head as they walked by. 

Lunchtime was about to start and Ranma was going talk to Akane about this whole Kyo thing. That is, if Akane would talk to Ranma. The bell rang and Ranma ran over to Akane. 

"Hey, we need to talk." Akane looked at Ranma and rolled her eyes.

"I really don't think there is anything to talk about. You obviously know more then you should so just drop it Ranma." 

"No, Akane I want to hear your side of this story. Kyo said all of this weird stuff and I…" Akane made eye contact with Ranma for the first time in 24 hours.

"What do you mean 'weird stuff'?" 

"Well he said that you were all sweet and stuff and that you were friends and then you dated."

"What's so weird about that Ranma?" Akane's aura was growing.

"Nothing! It's just that he was you boyfriend and you were all nice to him; I'm your fiancé and you're always trying to kill me." Akane's aura diminished and she gave Ranma a small smile.

"That was different Ranma. Him and I dating was my choice and he didn't treat me like a boy. You and I were forced onto one another and all you ever do is mention how unlike a girl I am. But all that stuff is in the past Ranma, Kyo and I broke up a long time ago and I don't want to talk about him."

"Well, according to him, you never broke up. He said that he just up and moved one day."

"Either way, he left Ranma and I didn't expect him to come back. Now that he's here I just want to do my best to avoid him. I'd like it if you'd stick around me for the next few days so he'll stay away." Ranma was surprised, to say the least.

"Wait, so you want me to hang around you so he wont come near you?"

"Yes."

"Don't you see the insanity in that? What am I going to do?"

"Well he already knows we're engaged. So he'll stay away from me while I'm with my 'fiancé' and if he does come up to us you can tell him to leave."

"What's so special about this guy? If it were anyone else you'd tell them to get lost and then whack them with your mallet." Akane just sighed and then looked out the window.

"There is so much you don't know Ranma. I just don't want to deal with him. Can't you just do this one thing for me?" As much as Ranma was scared to admit it, he did have feelings for Akane and he would do anything for her. Ranma had to wonder though…what was Akane avoiding?

Ok, end of chapter 2. I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I can, but I've been absent from school for the last few days and I'm going to be doing a lot of make up work. Comments are welcome and I'm open to any suggestions that anyone has on how to make the story better or any general ideas. Thanks for reading. Bye!


	3. The talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma.

Authors Notes: Well I'm putting off my make up work to write this but who cares. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all like the story. I'm open to any and all suggestions that you guys have so go wild. And here we go…

Yesterday's Memory

It had been a week since Kyo had started going to school. He had thought about talking to Akane a few times, but she was always with Ranma and he didn't want to interrupt. As Kyo watched Akane, he noticed what Ranma had been talking about. Gone was his sweet girlfriend, and in her place was a violent woman. He noticed that Akane would yell at Ranma on a daily basis and hit him with a fairly large mallet when she didn't feel the yelling was affective. True, Ranma said and did many a stupid thing to warrant the yelling but the beating was rather much. Kyo was almost scared to go up to Akane, but he had decided that he needed to talk to her, weather Ranma was there or not. 

It was lunch time and Ranma was sitting in the tree watching Akane and her friends eating lunch and listening to their "girl talk". It was rather annoying. Ranma figured that Kyo had the message that Akane didn't want to talk to him and therefore would never make a move to talk to her. Akane thought that Ranma was an idiot who didn't know what he was talking about. They were both right. 

"Akane, can't I go talk to the guys for a while." Akane looked up at Ranma.

"No Ranma, right when you leave he'll come over and I'll be stuck talking to him!" Akane's friends could smell and Ranma and Akane fight from a mile away so they decided to get out of there while they had the chance. 

"Akane, the guys not going to talk to ya'. He knows your engaged and he's probably over you anyway."

"That's not the point Ranma! Haven't you seen him? Are you that blind? He's always staring at me! Before school, in class, at lunch, after school all the time! And I know the second you walk away he's going to…" Akane was cut off by a small voice that came from behind her. 

She knew it was him. Akane knew it was Kyo who had just called her. She looked at Ranma (who jumped out of the tree a while ago so he could fight face to face with Akane) and mouthed the words 'tell him to go away' to Ranma. 

"Go away? Ok Akane if you want me to." And with that Ranma was off.

"No! That's not what I meant and you know it you jerk!"

"Um, Akane." The moment that was never supposed to come was here and Akane was not pleased. She mentally noted to pound Ranma when they got home. But she had to deal with this now. So Akane turned around and looked Kyo in the eyes for the first time in about 3 years. All the memories came back to her and she wasn't happy, but she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"Akane, I want to apologize. My parents just up and moved. They didn't tell me. If I had known I would have told you. You know I would have."

"Did they not have phones or mail boxes where you went? You could have gotten in touch with me. There was no reason for you to go and never talk to me again! I went to your house after school that day and no one answered. So I thought that you went somewhere with your family. I lied to myself for 5 weeks. I kept telling myself that you would come back! That you wouldn't leave me…that you would keep your promise. That was the biggest thing Kyo, you broke your promise and you knew how much it meant to me."

"I couldn't help it! You knew that promise was important to me to!" Akane was crying now but she didn't realize it. She needed to tell him, she had to and that was the most important thing.

"If it was important to you would have contacted me! You would have gotten in touch! In three years I got nothing from you! What happened to you! What did I do to deserve that!"

Ranma had just run off from Akane felling very smart with the way that he got away. The feeling didn't last long. He was talking to the guys and then he heard the sound that he hated most. He heard Akane crying. Actually, she was yelling at Kyo but she was crying. Ranma hated it when Akane was right. The only thing he could do was run back over there and threaten Kyo off.

Kyo hadn't said anything to Akane. He didn't know what to say. She'd be angry if he said that he was scared to get in touch with her. He wasn't really scared of what he did to her. Kyo was about to answer Akane when Ranma showed up.

"I think you should leave." Ranma was standing behind Akane and Akane was just standing there looking at the ground.

"I'm not done talking to her." Kyo needed to tell Akane the truth.

"Oh, I think you are." Ranma cracked his knuckles to add effect.

"Ranma, go away." She hadn't lifted her head and she still had tears falling from her eyes but she wanted to hear what Kyo had to say.

"But Akane, he made you cry." 

"I know Ranma! But I need to hear what he has to say! So just go away and mind your own business!" 

Ok, so why didn't Kyo keep in touch and what is this promise that Akane is so worked up about? Well you're going to have to wait for a while cause I have to leave for school 5 minutes ago! Comments welcome. Bye! 


	4. Kasumi's Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

Notes: Well, I'm glad you guys are interested in the story. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. I'm thinking there will be about 5 but I get new ideas everyday, so it's not definite. Without further ado…

Yesterday's Memory

Ranma had been home for an hour. He had left Akane when she told him too and she never went back to class. Ranma had looked for Akane after school but he couldn't find her. He went home to see if she was there or at least to see if she made an appearance. The first person Ranma saw when he got home was Kasumi, but she didn't look very happy. 

"Hey Kasumi. Have you seen Akane?"

"Oh, hello Ranma. Yes, Akane came home early and she had a friend with her. They went up to her room and talked for a while then she left a while ago."

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma was about to leave to find Akane, but Kasumi stopped him.

"Ranma, I don't think you should go looking for Akane. She's going to want to be by herself for a while. I heard some of what her and Kyo were talking about and you don't want to get dragged into that Ranma." Ranma looked at Kasumi and realized where he was going to get the best information possible about Akane's and Kyo's past.

"Kasumi, you had to have known this Kyo guy if him and Akane were as close as everyone says they were. What was so great about him? I mean why did she go out with him?"

"Well, I think that Akane liked Kyo because of the way he treated her. All the children regarded Akane as a boy and she didn't want to be a boy. Kyo was the only child in the class who treated Akane as a girl. I remember her seventh birthday, all of the children gave Akane boyish things, like weights and sport equipment and what not, and Kyo gave her a bouquet of flowers. She was so happy that she cried. Ever since then they were friends and then they were more and then he left. It was a very hard time for her."

"So this guy is special cause he gave her flowers and made her feel girly?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Do you think…do you think that he might ask her out again?"

"Oh, I don't know Ranma. All I know is that Akane knows that she has a commitment with you and if he did ask her out I think that she'd talk to our fathers and you." Ranma decided that Kasumi was right about Akane and that he'd be a lot better off waiting for her at home then going out and looking for her. 

"Thanks Kasumi. I'm going to go practice. Can you tell Akane that I want to see her when she gets back?"

"Of course Ranma." Ranma thanked Kasumi and then went into the dojo and he's been there since his talk with Kasumi. He was running though some katas when the door to the dojo opened. 

It was Akane and she looked really happy, too happy. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a knee length blue skirt and a white tee shirt. Akane walked up to Ranma and got into a fighting stance.

"Come on Saotome, give me all you got!" Ranma could tell that Akane knew he wasn't going to fight back. Firstly, she was in a really sloppy stance and secondly, she knew his rule.

"I'm not really in the mood Akane. I want to talk to you." Akane broke out of her stance.

"Oh Ranma, I've been talking all day. I'm sick of being serious I just want to relax and have a little fun."

"Akane, do you still like him?" A frown replaced Akane's smile and she sat down.

"Ranma I've hated Kyo since he left and I thought I would always hate him. But today we talked and he apologized for the things he did and I don't know. I guess you can say that I think I could put the past behind us but I don't think I could ever go out with Kyo again. No matter what he says he broke a promise to me and I can never forgive him completely for that."

"What was the promise." Ranma didn't mean for the question to be so blunt but it was really bugging him. 

"Well he promised to always be there for me. He said that he'd never leave me and when I asked him if he would keep his promise he said yes."

"Is that really that big of a deal?" Ranma noticed that Akane's eyes became glassy.

"Well before Kyo, my mom made that same promise to me and she didn't keep it. He knew that, and when he made the promise he said that he'd never go and that he'd always be there. When he left me all those years ago it was like loosing my mother all over again. So you understand why I can't ever really completely forgive him. And I've moved on. I'm not the same girl I was then. I'm engaged now and I have an obligation to you and my family."

"If you really like him, you should go out with him. Don't hold back because of me or our fathers." Ranma didn't look at Akane, he couldn't.

"That's sweet Ranma, but I've made this decision for me, not for you or our fathers. I made a promise to myself after Kyo left. I promised that I'd never put myself in that position again. I promised myself that I'd never feel that bad again, and I keep my promises." With that, Akane got up and left the dojo. Ranma was left stunned with the information he had received. He didn't really know what to think. Had Akane just told him that she wasn't going to go out with Kyo cause of a promise, or because she was engaged to Ranma? And what had she meant when she said 'I've made this decision for me." Is it that she wanted to keep the engagement? Ranma was tired of thinking, so he went back to doing his katas.

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I had a busy weekend. Because I've been keeping you guys waiting so long, I'm going to write chapter 5 right now! Comments welcome! Bye! 


	5. His Excuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½

Notes: This chapter is Akane reflecting on her day with Kyo. It's mostly one big flashback that starts and ends with these symbols ~~~~~. I hope you like it. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that there is going to be 3 more chapters after this one, but it might be more. As always, I'm open to any and all ideas that you may have. And here we go…

Yesterday's Memory

Akane left the dojo and went to her room. This whole week was against her, but today was especially bad. She had to confront Kyo; there was no way around talking to him. While it was the worst few hours of her life, in the end, Akane was glad it happened. She was now sitting at her desk and looking out the window. It had sure been a long day.

"I know Ranma! But I need to hear what he has to say! So just go away and mind your own business!" Ranma walked away from Akane and Kyo. 

"Come on. We can't talk here; there are too many nosey people. You don't mind leaving school do you?" Akane was surprised at what she had just said. She couldn't miss school for this! It was trivial, good thing Kyo was going to say no.

"No, this is more important then school. Where would you like to go?" Akane really didn't have a place she wanted to go. She didn't want to go. The one time Ranma listens to her is the one time she didn't want him to.

"The park I guess. But let's get one thing clear, I don't like you anymore. What you did to me was the worst thing anyone could have done and I want you to know that it really hurt me. So don't expect things to go back to the way they were because you say you're sorry! Understand!" Akane noticed that Kyo was surprised with her forwardness, but understanding of her situation.

"All I want to do is plea my case."

They left school and started walking to the park. Neither of them knew what to say or when to say it so they both stayed quiet. Kyo was about to say something when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to Nermia from here?" Akane looked over at the man who had stopped Kyo. 

"Ryoga! It's been such a long time! How are you?" She was happy to see Ryoga but even more happy to get this distraction. 

"A-Akane! What are you doing in Okinawa?"

"Oh Ryoga, you're in Nerima! Let's see it's been about 2 months since I last saw you. Where have you been?" Akane was just buying time and she knew that Kyo knew it. But she really did want to talk to Ryoga. 

"Well, I'm not really sure but I know I left Japan for a week or so. Then I was in Hiroshima for a few days. Then I found my house and both of my parents were there. We talked for a while, but mom disappeared when she tried to make dinner and dad got lost on his way to the bathroom." Akane smiled at Ryoga, and then Kyo cleared his throat. 

"Excuse me, but Akane and I need to be off. I'm sure you can meet up and talk with her later." Ryoga didn't look happy and Akane could see what was coming.

"Just who are you and what are you planning on doing with Akane?" Akane knew that Ryoga got angry easily, and while Ranma could take him, Kyo would be severely injured. 

"Ryoga, Kyo is an old friend of mine who just moved back into town. He and I are just catching up on old times. If you'd like, you could go to my house and wait for me to get home. Then you and I could talk." Ryoga blushed and looked down at his feet as though they were the most interesting things in the world. 

"Um, if you say so Akane. I'll see you at your house. Bye." Ryoga ran off, in the wrong direction unfortunately. But Akane didn't have the energy to run after him.

When they had gotten to the park they sat down on the swings and began to talk. Kyo explained that he never called or wrote to Akane because he was so ashamed with himself. He was angry that he had broken his promise and that he was scared of what she was feeling. Kyo knew that Akane was mad at him and he knew that she was so depressed about him leaving without warning. He had no choice; his parents never explained the whole situation to him, something about being evicted for not paying bills. He couldn't tell anyone that, it was too embarrassing. So he decided not to tell anyone, to let everyone forget about him. He knew that Akane would miss him and be hurt by him breaking his promise, but he figured that she'd get over it. She was always really pretty, soon a new boy would come along and she'd forget about Kyo entirely. That plan worked for the most part, Akane was engaged and she was happy. Problem was, Kyo came back, and with him came all the memories. The good and the bad, but mostly the bad. It was so predominant that she couldn't look at him without getting angry. So she ran from her problem, like Kyo ran from his. But soon they both stopped running and decided to sit down on the swings and talk.

After Akane had forgiven Kyo about never saying good-bye, they went for ice cream. While they were eating, they went over the good times that they had from when they were very young to when Kyo left. They talked about the time in pre-school when Kyo spilled his lemonade on his pants ((actually happened to a friend of mine so I had to put it in)) and the time that Akane fell out of the tree she was climbing and had to get a cast. After the ice cream they went to Akane's house so she could change out of her uniform. Akane re-introduced Kyo to Kasumi and then took him upstairs so he could look at some pictures that she wanted to show him. 

This is where things got tricky. Akane fell across a picture of her mom and was reminded of the seriousness of Kyo's promise. This was also the time that Kyo decided to say something incredibly stupid.

"I still like you. Even though you are with him, I can't help liking you." Akane turned towards Kyo and then back at the picture in her hand.

"You know, you really hurt me. You didn't have to tell me why you were gone or if you were coming back. All I really wanted was to know that it wasn't me you were leaving. That I wasn't the reason you had gone. I never had that with my mom. I didn't know why she left. I always figured it was something I had done. She was never there to tell me otherwise and I never told my family how I felt. Then you were there for me and told me that you'd never go. And then you left…and when you didn't tell me why, I figured it was because of me." Akane looked up and noticed the clock. School was going to be getting out in a while and Ranma would be looking for her. 

"We have to go. If Ranma finds us we'll never get to finish talking." Akane grabbed Kyo's hand and dragged him out of the house. Kasumi was in the front watering the yard.

"I'll be back in a while Kasumi."

"Good bye Akane, it was nice seeing you again Kyo." Akane needed to find a place to hide from Ranma. She needed to find a place that Ranma would never dream looking for her. 

"Where are we going?" 

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

"Um, how about the park again?"

"No good, it'll be the first place Ranma looks."

"Then, how about we hide until school gets out and then talk in one of the classrooms." Akane looked at Kyo and smiled.

"Good idea."

They didn't have to wait very long. They hid in the bookstore near the school and waited until the wave of students ebbed. Akane was looking out of the window from the back of the store, when she saw Ranma's feet pass by on the top of the fence.

"Ok, we're safe. Let's go."

"Wait, I didn't see Ranma pass by."

"He was on the fence."

"Why?"

"I never really asked. I guess it's more of a challenge then walking on the ground. Although, to Ranma, walking on the fence is just as easy as walking on the ground. I guess he just likes it. Oh well, come on." They left the bookstore and walked over to the school. They decided to finish their talk where it had started, under a tree in the schoolyard.

"So, what do you want to talk about Akane?"

"Nothing really. I just want to make sure you understand what you did to me and that now I don't need your promise."

"I know what I did really hurt you and you know that I'm sorry, but what do you mean by 'you don't need my promise'?"

"Well, before I needed your promise to know that I was protected and wanted by someone. Now I know that my family will always be with me and so will my friends and someone will always be there to save me from danger."

"Don't you think 'danger' is a little dramatic."

"Would consider being kidnapped by a psycho prince dangerous?"

"Well, yes."

"Then there you go."

"You've been kidnapped before?!"

"A few times. Wow, you have been gone long." Akane was laughing and began telling Kyo about all of her misadventures.

"It seems like you're really happy Akane."

"I guess you could say that. I'd better get going now. It was nice talking to you again, I'll see you tomorrow." Akane walked away from Kyo and began running when she got outside of the school gates. She didn't know what she was running. She just had a lot of energy. 

Akane didn't really want to go home, so she decided to walk around for a while. She walked into the shopping district and looked into all of the store windows. She was going to try on some clothes but she didn't want to find something she liked and not have to money for it. So she went into the music store. She looked around and found a few c.d.'s that she wanted then an employee came up to her. 

"Hello. Do you need any help?" He was around Akane's age with bleached hair and dark eyes. He was about Ranma's height and he looked as though he worked out a little. Akane knew that this boy was working on commission and not trying to hit on her.

"I was just about to check out actually."

"Well, right this way ma'am." They walked over to the counter and Akane paid for her c.d.'s and then left the store and went home. 

When she walked into the gates, her father ran up to her with tears in his eyes.

"Akane! How could you do this to me! What about honor? What about the school? Oh, Akane!"

"Dad! I was out with an old friend, nothing…"

"An old BOY friend! Oh Akane, what about poor Ranma?"

"What about him?! It was practically Ranma's idea that Kyo and I talk again. Poor Ranma…honestly." Kasumi walked out of the house then.

"Oh Akane, you're back." Akane walked away from her dad and walked up to her sister.

"Hi Kasumi!"

"Akane, you seem so happy!"

"I guess I am Kasumi."

"Ranma asked me to send you to the dojo when you got home."

"Ok, thanks sis."

Akane was sitting at her desk looking out the window when she remembered that she bought some c.d.'s She put one of the new c.d.'s in her c.d. player and started dancing around her room. After the first song, Akane sat down on her bed. She looked around her room and thought of all the crazy things that transpired in her life. All of the kidnappings, the engagement mess, Ranma in general…things had really started to calm down lately. Then Kyo came along. It wasn't as much trouble as everything else, but it was trouble none the less. And now Ranma was going to act all weird because he was jealous. Wait…Was Ranma jealous? 

Ok…well sorry if this chapter was at all confusing. I think I rushed it a bit. Either way…I'll get the next chapter out A.S.A.P. See you later. Thanks for reading! 


	6. Walking to School The Truth About Ranma

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma …just Ranma related objects

Notes: I don't know what happened, but for some reason my ~~~ lines didn't show up when I posted the story…I'm pretty sure that you guys were all able to tell where the flash back started and ended, but if not I'm so sorry! Anyway…Kyo and Akane are friends again and Ranma is, dare I say it…jealous! So Akane and Kyo are going to have a little fun playing with Ranma's head…but will they get carried away? Hope you enjoy!

****

Yesterday's Memory

Akane and Ranma were heading out the door. Today they were actually on schedule and have a good chance of making it to school before the first bell rings! Akane opens the door and bumps into Kyo, who had his hand raised in a fist as though he was just about to knock on the door. Akane looked up a Kyo and smiled.

"Good morning Kyo." Kyo smiled back.

"Hi, sorry about coming by without calling. I just thought we could all walk to school together. Hi Ranma." Ranma rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'hey'. Akane gave Ranma one of 'those looks' and then turned back towards Kyo and smiled.

"We'd love to walk to school with you Kyo. Right Ranma?" 

"Well maybe I should go ahead so you two love birds can catch up." Akane was about to yell at Ranma but then decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh, well I wasn't going to ask, but if you don't mind going ahead then you can." Ranma face-faulted and Akane grabbed Kyo's arm and started walking.

"What was that all about?" Kyo was, once again confused.

"Whatever I say just go along with it ok. That jerk needs to learn his lesson." Akane whispered in response.

"Gee, for an engaged couple, you two sure fight a lot."

"We're not engaged cause we like each other! It's a honor thing, Ranma would do anything to protect his honor."

"Anything?" Kyo asked with a slight gleam in his eye.

"Anything." Akane responded apprehensively.

"Would he fight for his honor?"

"Are you kidding me? That's all he ever does!"

"He'd fight for anything as long as his honor was at steak?"

"Yep, you name it and he'd do it."

"Would he fight for that old lady?" Kyo pointed to the little old woman who always seemed to get Ranma while watering her walk.

"If honor was involved, then yes he would."

"Would he fight for that dog over there?" Kyo's questions were getting annoying but Akane answered them anyway out of lack of anything else to say.

"Yep."

"Would he fight for that cat?" Akane looked at the orange tabby that was cleaning itself on a wall across the street.

"Um…maybe not." Akane was giggling because she knew Ranma was following them and this she was going to have fun.

"Why not?"

"Well you see, the great martial artist Ranma is a…" a hand was placed over Akane's mouth. And when she made eye contact with the hands owner, she was not happy.

"Akane, what do you think you're doin'?" Ranma asked rather flatly.

"Well, Kyo was asking me some questions about you and I was just answering them." Akane answered in a sugary sweet voice. 

"Can't you keep anything private?" Akane rolled her eyes.

"It's hardly a private matter Ranma. Everyone in town practically knows about it. Just like everyone knows about you and the pig-tailed girl." Ranma noticeably tensed and Akane began walking towards school again. 

"What pig-tailed girl?" Ranma ran up to Akane.

"What are you tryin' to do? Do you want this guy to know all my secrets or something?!"

"They're not secrets Ranma. Kyo, you can ask anyone in school, except Kuno, and they'll tell you about Ranma and the pig-tailed girl and about the cats." Ranma turned to Kyo.

"Don't ask no one about nothin'. You got that? If you ask anyone I'll…" Ranma cracked his knuckles.

"Don't threaten him! He's allowed to ask anyone anything he wants!" Ranma turned back to Akane.

"Not when it's about me!"

"Oh, but it's all about you Ranma!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo tried to break in and tell them that they were going to be late but he wasn't able to get their attention. During all the commotion Kyo said:

"I'm going to get going…I'll see you guys at school." Ranma and Akane continued fighting until they heard the first bell and realized that they hadn't even passed by Dr. Tofu's office. They began running.

"Thanks a lot Ranma, and I thought I was going to be on time today."

"Well if your boy friend had…"

"He's Not my boyfriend and in case you didn't notice he was trying to talk to us but we both ignored him!"

"He was probably just trying to tell us that we shouldn't be engaged and that he'd take you off my hands!"

"Oh, come off it Ranma!" Ranma jumped off the fence so he was running next to Akane.

"Admit it Akane, you still like him. It's obvious he still likes you. I mean coming over in the morning just to walk you to school. He's a real prince charming, ain't he?" Akane stopped running and looked at the ground. Ranma stopped a few paces ahead of her and looked back. He hated it when she made him feel bad…although it was his fault for teasing her.

"Ranma, do you really think he still likes me?" She didn't look up and Ranma, but he imagined a hopeful look in her eyes…boy was he off.

"Yeah Akane, I think he does." Akane looked up at Ranma, her eyes glassed over as though she was going to cry. 

"Then, can you tell him to back off? That, weather you like me or not, I'm still your fiancée and he can't have me." The tears began to fall from Akane's eyes. 

"Why Akane? It seems like you like him, why don't you just put your path behind you and go out with him." Akane began walking to school again.

"It's not that Ranma. You see I used to love Kyo, now I love someone else. I'm just scared that if Kyo and I get too close I'll start loving him again." Akane had passes by Ranma and now he was standing a good five feet behind her. Ranma was about to reply to Akane when she said something else.

"And I don't want to love him again. I'm happy with who I have now." Akane kept walking at a rather slow pace. The late bell had already rung so there was really no use in hurrying anyway. Ranma silently caught up to Akane but stayed a couple paces behind her. They walked to school together, but neither of them said a word.

Ok, Ok, I know…Akane was a bit OOC at the end, but the idea popped into my head and I ran with it. Next chapter is going to be good! There's going to be a fight…for Akane! Who would have guessed? It's going to take place about a month after the end of this chapter and I'll write up a quick summary of what has happened in that month at the beginning of the next chapter. So, keep an eye out for that one, I should have it up tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading comments are welcome! Later days!


	7. The Altercation

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of it's characters. I do own Kyo and this story though.

Authors notes: Firstly, I'd like to address the reader of this fic. Your comments have been really great and I love all the positive feedback you guys are giving me. I'd like to personally address Ryushi:

Thank you for your review and when I re-read that chapter and I'd like to clear something up that I realized was my fault for not making it more apparent. Akane wasn't trying to be vindictive, she knew Ranma was behind her and was going to stop her from telling Kyo all of Ranma's secrets. She told Kyo to ask anyone in school about it as well, cause no one would dare tell him because they wouldn't want to face the 'wrath of Ranma'. Well I hope that clears everything up…as I said, this chapter is based a month after the last (and it seems like it's taken me that long to finish it).

Yesterday's Memory

Ranma had been going crazy since Akane told him that she was in love. It had been one month and Ranma couldn't figure out who this guy was. Ranma's first thought was Ryoga, but he soon realized that Akane only thought of him as a friend. Then he thought of Mousse, of all people. When Ranma had asked Akane if she liked Mousse she simply said: Sure, he's really nice if not a bit crazy, and I feel sorry for the guy. Then Ranma told Akane that he meant "date-like" and Akane began laughing and left the room. The only other person Ranma could think that Akane had feelings for was Kyo, but she said herself that she loved someone other then him and that she never wanted to love him again. But maybe she only said that to throw Ranma off of Kyo's trail. Ranma had begun to like Kyo less and less in this past month. He was always around Akane and they went places together on weekends and never invited Ranma to come along.

One of the most annoying things that Kyo did was come to the house really early to run with Akane in the morning, then he'd go home, shower and change, come back to the dojo, and him and Akane would leave really early to go to school. Ranma hated being left behind and now he had no one to stand in the hall with when he was late because everyone else was on time. Ranma figured it was time to have a long talk with Kyo. Whenever he tried talking to Akane, shed just tell Ranma that he was being stupid and jealous. If you want to cure a problem, all you need to do is go to the source, right? So Ranma decided that at lunch today he would pry Kyo away from Akane and talk to him. 

Akane was sitting next to Kyo under a tree. They were by themselves, as they were every lunch. Kyo thinks that Ranma threatened everyone but he didn't tell Akane. Akane thought that all of her friends felt uncomfortable around Kyo because when he came back, he gravitated towards Akane and didn't really talk to any of his old friends, but Akane didn't tell Kyo. They weren't really talking about anything, just what movies were coming out that weekend.

"I really want to see that movie that's being imported from America…oh what's it called…. Daredevil! (AN: sorry, loved the movie, had to do it) There's going to be a whole lot of action, not like the movies we've been seeing." Akane mentally cursed herself for that one. Kyo had been taking Akane to a lot of chick flicks lately. Akane would have told him she didn't like the movies, but Kyo seemed to enjoy them and was happy taking her.

"Wait, you don't like those movies? The only reason I was taking you to those was because I thought you liked them!"

"Are you kidding! All of those movies sucked…in fact, all of those movies were practically the same thing!" Kyo and Akane were laughing so hard that they didn't notice Ranma until he cleared his throat. 

Akane looked up at Ranma. She knew that it was mean to ignore him, but she couldn't face him. What if he figured out that she loved him? She'd just die, she wasn't ready for Ranma to know that yet, but it seemed like he was far off because he asked her if she liked Mousse, of all people. Ranma wasn't looking at Akane though, he was looking at Kyo with a glare in his eye. Kyo was giving Ranma the same evil glare, so Akane decided to break the silence. 

"Um, Hi Ranma. Kyo and I were just talking about seeing an Action movie this weekend, you wanna go?" Ranma continued ignoring Akane.

"Kyo, I need to talk to you." 

"Fine. Talk." Much animosity had grown between the two.

Kyo and Ranma still sat next to each other in class and Ranma told Kyo to stay away from his fiancée but Kyo only said that he'd back off when Akane asked him too. Ranma wouldn't have minded this so much, but one day Ranma hit the breaking point. They were in math and Ranma caught Kyo staring at Akane and then noticed that Kyo had little Akane doodles in his notebook with hearts all around them. Ranma tapped Kyo and warned him that if his thing with Akane was ever anything more then friendship, Ranma would kill him. Kyo simply replied, 'It's already so much more then that', and Ranma was pissed. 

"Not here, come with me." Kyo stood up and Ranma was about to run to the field when Akane stopped them. 

"Wait, wait! Ranma, whatever you have to say to him you can say in front of me! And if you leave I'll follow you, so don't even try to run out on this one!" Ranma really looked at Akane for the first time in a long while. She had that fire in her eyes that she always had when she looked at him, but this time there was something behind it. Could it be love? For Kyo? Ranma didn't know and he really didn't care.

"Look Akane, I just want to talk to him man to man. I won't hurt him unless he pisses me off and I would really like it if you stayed behind this once." Akane's eyes softened and she walked over to Kyo and told him not to make Ranma mad and then went over to where her friends were. 

Ranma decided that he could talk to Kyo under the tree, as long as Akane wasn't around. Kyo and Ranma were staring each other down. They were standing about 4 feet apart and the wind was rustling softly about them. Ranma spoke first. 

"I want you to back off! I know what you're trying to do and no matter if we like each other or not, she is my fiancée, so you better find yourself a new girl." Kyo gave Ranma a somewhat sinister smile.

"You don't get it do you? Go and marry one of your other fiancées, Akane is mine! I had her first and she loves me!" Now Ranma was pissed.

"She doesn't love you! She used to love you and you blew it!! You had your chance, and she's moved on! Let it go man!" Kyo started laughing like a maniac.

"I think you should 'let go' Ranma! You don't even appreciate her! She's the best girl EVER, she's the prettiest girl EVER, and YOU call her names like TOMBOY! I can't stand it any longer! Ranma she will be mine, even if I have to kill you to get her." A big crowd had formed around the two boys and Ranma scanned it looking for Akane. He had hoped that she ran when she heard the commotion, of course Akane was almost never that bright. Ranma would just have to believe in Akane, and hope that she was safe. 

"I'm going to give you fair warning, I'm not going to go easy on you." Even though Kyo had studied martial arts, Ranma knew he wasn't going to be a problem. A fire started to burn in Kyo's eyes.

"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me Ranma, I want you to fight with all you've got! I want to win Akane fair and square." Ranma was trying to figure out what happened to Kyo. Even though Ranma didn't like him, he seemed normal enough. Now he seemed more like Ryoga when he thought Ranma had 'his way' with Akane. Kyo was moving into a fighting stance. Ranma decided he was going to take it easy on him, at first. Ranma figured he let Kyo have a few hits, just so Ranma could see how good he was, and then Ranma would give Kyo a quick kick to the stomach, thus ending the fight. 

Kyo advanced on Ranma. He was a very sloppy fighter, he went in quickly, like Akane often did. He lunged at Ranma with his fists extended. Ranma easily dodged the attack and decided that he wasn't going to let this fight go on. He needed to talk to Akane and ask her if Kyo ever acted this way before. Ranma took Kyo down with one, really hard, kick to the stomach. Kyo fell to the ground. He had the wind knocked out of him and he was unconscious. No one in the crowed was surprised and they all decided to go home, since lunch had ended about 15 minutes earlier and no one went to class. 

Ranma tied Kyo up with some equipment from the gym. He locked Kyo in the shed behind the field and went to find Akane. He asked around a little and everyone said that she left and because of what Kyo and Ranma had said. Ranma knew that Akane wouldn't go home. He figured that the last thing she wanted was to be noticed. As Ranma was running on rooftops looking for her, he thought he heard someone crying. He looked towards the waterway (AN: I'm not sure what the exact name is, but it's the waterway that Ranma falls into all the time when he falls off the fence.) and noticed a girl with short blue hair lying on the ground. It looked as though she had fallen and didn't want to try to get up. Ranma ran down there.

"Akane! Are you ok?" She looked up at Ranma. Her face was dirty from the fall. She had been crying very hard and was still doing so. Ranma hated it when Akane cried, other then that, Akane seemed ok.

"Akane, has Kyo ever tried to do anything with you? Anything at all?" Akane shook her head.

"Why does it always have to be me? He was the normal one, you know? He was my rock and…and…oh Ranma." Akane buried her face into Ranma's chest and started crying harder. The only thing Ranma could think of doing was putting his arms around her. 

After a good ten minutes Akane pulled away from Ranma and wiped her tears. She looked at the water and then at Ranma.

"Not once did he ever act like that. Since he's moved here he's been nothing but a gentleman. Sure, it got a little weird when he was asking me out every weekend and when he was talking about breaking the engagement but…"

"Wait, he told you to break the engagement?" Akane sighed.

"He said that it was pointless for us to keep it. That I didn't like you and you didn't like me. He said that you didn't deserve me and that you had other girls waiting in line and that I didn't deserve the torment that you put me through all the time." Ranma winced at this. 

"What did you tell him" Akane gave a faint smile.

"I told him that he was wrong about you. That you were forced into all of the engagements and that you were a lot nicer to me then you had to be, considering all the stuff I put you through. I think Kyo really started hating you when I told him that I wasn't going to drop the engagement and that I wasn't going to be his girlfriend ever again because of the engagement. I guess that was my fault, I felt bad telling him that I couldn't go out with him because of a stupid promise made by children." Tears were forming in Akane's eyes again.

"It wasn't a stupid promise. Weather you're a kid or not, a promise is a promise, it's a factor of honor, Akane. I gotta say, Kyo was right about one thing," Akane cocked her head to the side and gave Ranma a questioning glance, "I don't deserve you." Ranma smiled at Akane, she blushed and smiled back. 

Ranma helped Akane stand up and they took the long way home. They caught up on the last month. Akane told Ranma about the movies that she a Kyo went to and Ranma told Akane that Kyo took her to those movies in hopes that they would make out. Akane had asked Ranma how he knew that and he said that all guys did that. Even though Ranma was joking with Akane, he was getting angrier with Kyo with every passing second. Akane said that Kyo always did the yawning and then putting the arms on the shoulder, she'd remove his hand, and then he'd do it again and she'd change seats, and he followed, but left it at that.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this stuff Akane?" 

"Well, I guess I didn't want Kyo to be Kuno. He was always so sweet as a kid and I wanted that Kyo back. And I think that I wanted to handle him myself. You fight all of my battles Ranma, I just wanted to win one of my own." Ranma gave Akane a sympathetic smile.

"You won this one Akane. You pushed him away when he advanced on you, but you know that I'm going to have to…ahem…talk to him about the movie thing." Akane looked at Ranma and then looked up the road. Her eyes widened and then she leaned closer to Ranma. 

"Now's your chance." Ranma looked up the road and saw a pretty beat up Kyo. It was only a second before Kyo charged at Ranma and Akane. He was within 3 feet of the couple when…..

Woah!!! Major cliffhanger! Betcha didn't know Kyo was going to go bonkers. Sorry this took so long. I'll have the next one up A.S.A.P.


	8. Reflections of Friends and Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma, wish I did.

Authors Notes: I hoped I surprised you guys with the whole "making Kyo crazy" thing. It just popped into my head…and I even have a ending like thing worked out. So, next chapter will most surely be the last. Um…well thanks for all of your support through out this story. I hope you are pleased with the way I end things. So watch for next chapter, I should come by the end of this week!

Yesterday's Memory

"Now's your chance." Ranma looked up the road and saw a pretty beat up Kyo. It was only a second before Kyo charged at Ranma and Akane. He was within 3 feet of the couple when… 

Akane opened her eyes. She had shut them tight waiting for impact, but she didn't feel it. When she opened her eyes she saw Kyo knocked out on the ground.

"Ranma, I didn't even feel you move!" Akane looked at Ranma and he was looking past her.

"I didn't" When Akane turned around she saw someone who she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Ryoga! Wow, right place, right time! I can always count on you Ryoga."

"Yeah P-chan, you're a real god-send." The blush that Akane put on Ryoga's face was wiped off by Ranma.

"Who are you calling P-chan?" Ryoga and Ranma began calling each other names back and fourth. Akane was watching them, happy that things were back to normal (normal for her anyway). Then she realized all she must have missed when she started hanging around with Kyo. As familiar as it was, it was like Ranma and Ryoga were new people. Maybe it was because she was around someone whose demeanor was completely different from those two. While Kyo obviously had no problem with public display of affection, he had always seemed to have a problem with fighting in public. Once when he had said something really bad about Ranma, Akane began screaming at him and he said he was sorry and then took her out of the restaurant. Akane looked over at Ranma, who was dodging Ryoga's attack at the time, and thought about what she had said to him a month earlier. 

She really thought that Ranma would get the hint. That she had told him she loved him with out actually saying it. It was the perfect plan and it seemed to work perfectly in her head. She said that she couldn't love Kyo because she was in love with someone else and he should have said 'Akane do you mean me?' and she would have said 'you know who I mean Ranma.' And then everything would be worked out. Akane didn't really factor in the possibility that Ranma wouldn't return the feelings, but she was about to. 

As she watched him and Ryoga she began thinking too hard. Everything around her became silent and then her vision blurred. (AN: does this ever happen to you? Cause it happens to me all the time when I'm thinking too much.) Akane started thinking that maybe Ranma read her loud and clear. That Ranma knew she loved him but he didn't want to make her feel bad so he played dumb. What if Ranma did like Akane, but because she started hanging out with Kyo all of the time he thought that she didn't like him. What if…What if…What if…Akane's mind was working a mile a minute, she wasn't really paying attention to anything and that was going to present a problem.

Both Ranma and Ryoga were good at sensing people, but both of them were easily distracted. Neither of them had noticed when Akane went into her ''trance-like' state and neither of them noticed when Kyo got up. And they almost killed each other when they noticed that neither of them noticed that Akane had, once again, been kidnapped.

Sorry for the short chapter you guys! The next one will be longer, I promise! I'm going to try to let you guess what I'm going to do with Kyo and points will go to anyone who gets it and their name will be mentioned in my opening notes and they will get one line in the story! Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon! Bye! 


	9. Welcome Home Stolen Prize

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma, wish I did.

Authors Notes: I know that I said this was going to be the last chapter but stuff happened so read my closing thing at the end of this chapter and you should be all caught up. I hope you enjoy the story!

Yesterday's Memory

Akane was sitting in the living room of Kyo's house. She was sitting in the middle of what she figured was the living room. She had realized that she never went to Kyo's house since he moved back and was only there a few times when she was a child. The colors were rather bland. The walls and carpet were a tan color but the setting sun coming through the closed windows was giving everything a orange hue. There were no pictures on the wall, but there were feint stains that said there were pictures there once. The only pieces of furniture in the room were the chair Akane was tied too and a similar chair across from her. She heard noises coming from the room that had to be the kitchen because she could hear things boiling and microwave timers. She thought she heard someone humming but she wasn't sure. 

She was trying to assess the situation. It didn't seem as though she could get out. Her hands were tied up behind the chair and it was reinforced with duct tape and a zip tie. The doors looked all boarded up and she couldn't see the windows very well. She wondered if Ranma and Ryoga even noticed that she was missing. She tried to get their attention as she was being dragged down the street but Kyo had hit her really hard on the back of the neck. She supposed that she had been out for an hour and figured that Ranma and Ryoga would have to be looking for her by now. 

They had to know that Kyo had kidnapped her, so they just need to find to him. His house wasn't that far from the school, but Ranma didn't know where it was. In fact, Akane wasn't even sure she knew where the house was, she just remembered that this was his house. She had only been here once as a child. It was the day before Kyo left. She hoped that Ranma would be able to locate it and that Ryoga would be able to follow him with out getting lost. As Akane was thinking about being saved, Kyo was thinking about how to keep her forever. How to make Akane his for the rest of his life. 

He thought that beating Ranma would be easy but he was harder then Kyo had expected. So, since he couldn't beat the fiancé, he'd steal his prize. While he was a good fighter, Kyo had summed up that Ranma wasn't very bright and figured that he could out smart him. Kyo also had to factor in this 'Ryoga' person. When he first met him, Kyo had figured that Ryoga was an idiot with a bad sense of direction and that he wasn't going to be any threat. Then he beat Kyo. As Ryoga and Ranma were fighting, Kyo had noticed that Ryoga must have had feelings for Akane. It was something in the way he talked and the way the boys fought that said it to him. Either way, it was a good thing that those two had begun fighting. It gave Kyo the chance to 'collect' his prize.

As we speak, Kyo was making a meal for Akane. She would love it. It was a western meal, which was something that Akane said she didn't get very often at home. The meal consisted of hamburgers, fries, potato salad, green salad, and some pudding. Akane would love it, and she would love him for making it. 

"I bet that idiot Ranma doesn't cook for her." Kyo said to himself but loud enough so someone could hear if they were listening closely enough. But Akane was, once again, over thinking and didn't hear what Kyo had said. He was humming to himself now. It wasn't really a song, mostly a few words strung together in a melody.

"She's going to love me and hate him. We're going to live happily ever after, forever and always." That lasted for the next 20 minutes. At that time dinner was ready, and it was time to tell Akane his plans, and if she didn't cooperate…he always had the knife….

I know, I know, you hate me…I was going to continue, but I think cliffhangers are more fun…even if the chapter is short. The next chapter is from Ranma and Ryoga's POV and THEN there will be the ending. Which means…that there is EXACTLY two and only two chapters left…I mean it this time you guys…no joke. So watch for those 2 chapters…and maybe and epilogue…lol j/k. See you next time, comments welcome and appreciated! Bye! 


	10. Search for Akane

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma.

Authors Notes: Ok, second to last chapter people! Are you excited?! I know I am…and I think I might be a little hyper too…but that's ok! Anyway, this chapter is probably going to be longer then the last cause I have so much more to do. This chapter is taking place at in the same time frame as the last but it's focusing on Ranma and Ryoga. Well, I think that's everything…hope you enjoy!

****

Yesterday's Memory

"Hey Akane, would you like to see your little pet, P-Chan?" Ranma was looking Ryoga dead in the eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." Ryoga whispered to Ranma. Ranma was about to reply with 'watch me' but he realized that Akane didn't answer his question. 

"Hey Akane," Ranma turned around and noticed that both Akane and Kyo were gone. Then he turned on Ryoga.

"You jerk! Because of you I wasn't paying attention to what Kyo was doing!" Ryoga grabbed Ranma by the collar.

"And because of you I wasn't able to watch Akane and now she's been kidnapped!" Ryoga let go of Ranma and started walking down the street.

"Hey where do you think you're going!" Ranma ran up to Ryoga.

"I'm going to save Akane."

"Oh really. Tell me Ryoga, where are you going to look for her." Ryoga stopped walking, looked at Ranma, and sweat dropped (AN: that's what I call it when an anime character has a huge sweat drop somewhere on their head, my sister calls it something else, but I just want to make sure everyone knows what I'm talking about.)

"Haha, I'm not really sure." Ranma rolled his eyes at Ryoga.

"You idiot! Follow me, I'm going to need your help beating this guy up." And with that Ranma jumped on the nearest rooftop and began his search, Ryoga close behind.

It had been thirty minutes since Ranma and Ryoga had begun looking for Akane. It was obvious that Kyo had taken Akane to his house. Ranma had asked all the kids in school where it was and none of them knew. One student said that he thought Kyo had been living with the Tendos because he always saw Kyo at the dojo. That kid is now in a lot of pain, thanks to Ranma. Ryoga had also come to the conclusion that Kyo was at his house because, even though it was the most obvious place, it was also a very hard place to find. Now Ranma and Ryoga were looking for Nabiki. If anyone could find Kyo's house, it was her. 

When Ranma and Ryoga got to the dojo, Kasumi told them that Nabiki had not come home from school that day. Ranma and Ryoga took a second to think about where Nabiki might be. They figured the bast place to start was school. So they ran over to the school in hopes of finding Nabiki. Luckily she was still there. Ranma saw Nabiki right when he walked in the gates. She was sitting at the tree that Ranma and Kyo were at earlier. She was counting money. Ranma and Ryoga ran over to her.

"Nabiki, we need your help." Nabiki looked up at the two boys.

"Ok, but it's going to cost you." Ryoga spoke up at this point, knowing that he'd have to pay any bill Nabiki produced, seeing as though Ranma had no money.

"You wont make us pay when we tell you what's going on!" 

"I'll be the judge of that." 

"Look Nabiki, we need to find out where Kyo lives. He has Akane and we don't know what he's doing to her!" Nabiki's eyes softened. She looked towards the school, got up, and began running.

"Come on, he couldn't have started school if he didn't give a home address then you can get my sister back." Nabiki gave Ranma a sly grin and all of the sudden Ryoga felt really out of place, but he followed anyway.

Nabiki broke into the office easily enough and broke into the computer system even faster. She went through file after file until she found what she was looking for, it had taken a little under 5 minutes. 

"Ok, here's the address Ranma. I'll stay here and try to find some other stuff about him. Be careful, you don't know what he has planned. Ryoga, this is a great time to let your emotions get to you, if you know what I mean." Nabiki winked at Ryoga and he smiled back, he wasn't feeling left out anymore and he knew full well what she meant. 

Ranma and Ryoga left the school, at this point it was about 45 minutes since they noticed that Akane was gone and it would take them a couple of minutes to get to Kyo's house. Just enough time to come up with a really great plan to take that jerk down. Ranma looked at Ryoga.

"Ok Ryoga, I'm going to need your help in getting Akane outta there and taking this guy down. Here's what you're going to do…" Ryoga listened to Ranma's plan, and he had to admit he liked it. Ryoga's only concern was Akane. His only hope was that she was all right and that she would stay that way. 

It looks as though Ranma and Ryoga had more in common then they knew, because Ranma was thinking the same thing. He liked his plan and he hoped that Akane would be safe, but there was one problem. Ryoga's sense of direction (or lack thereof) could screw up the whole idea, but Ranma trusted that in a really important situation, Ryoga would be able to get to where he had to be on time, or at least not screw up so badly. Ranma and Ryoga turned a corner and they saw only one house on the street. It was an old house that looked as though it hadn't been lived in for years. As unlikely as it was, this had to be the place. Ranma and Ryoga stopped at the corner. 

"Ok Ryoga, change of plan. Here's what I want you to do…"

Well…next chapter is going to be the last. I'm guessing that it's going to be about 10 pages (this chapter was 3 pages, according to Microsoft Word). I wanted to apologize for some mistakes in the last chapter. See, I don't proof read my stories because if I re-read them, I won't post them. I'm really self-conscious and shy, so if I read the stories over, I'd change all this stuff that probably didn't need changing at all and then the story would turn out really bad. Anyway, I'm trying to apologize for the mistakes that I noticed when I was reading the last chapter so I could start this one. There was a continuity error at the beginning when I said that Akane had been to Kyo's house a few times in the past and then later I said that she had only been there once. I also stated in the first line that Akane was in Kyo's living room and in the second line said that Akane figured she was in Kyo's living room. These were the only two that I noticed, but if you saw something else anywhere in the story, please tell me. 

Oh yeah, for all you math people out there, I said in the last chapter that Akane thought that she had been out for an hour (we will accept this as true). And in this chapter I said that it took Ranma and Ryoga about 45 minutes to find Kyo's house. So that means that it took Ranma and Ryoga 15 minutes to notice that Akane was missing. I did that cause I thought it'd be funny, but I guess it isn't cause I had to explain it to all of you….oh well. Thanks for reading, comments welcome, bye! 


	11. His Past, Their Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma. 

Authors Notes: You guys, this is the final chapter! Aren't you excited! Well, this should be a long one. I have so many ideas that I need to put into this chapter. I have a beginning, a body, and a conclusion, all of which are about 5 pages long in my head. So, I hope you're ready for a nice long read. Please enjoy the conclusion of:

****

Yesterday's Memory

Ranma and Ryoga had the plan all worked out. There wasn't even a threat of Ryoga getting lost, but we'll get to them later. At this very moment, Kyo was walking into the living room with a tray of food for Akane. He put the tray down in between Akane's chair and the empty one and went back into the kitchen. Akane looked at the food. She really wasn't hungry, in fact, she was feeling very sick. Kyo walked back into the living room with two drinks and then sat down. He looked at Akane and smiled.

"Come on Akane, dig in."

"NO! Kyo, you'd better let me go! If what Ranma did to you earlier hurt then you're going to wish you were dead when he finds you!" Kyo chuckled.

"Like that moron could ever find me. You should stop standing up for him Akane. It doesn't look good when you're sticking up for another man over your boyfriend!" Akane's aura flared.

"BOYFRIEND!? You are not my boyfriend and you never will be! Ranma is my fiancé and you need to realize that! You need to understand that Ranma and I are together and that we always will be!" Kyo knocked the table over, stood up and started yelling.

"NO! NO YOU WONT! AKANE YOU'RE GOING TO BE WITH ME FOREVER AND THAT'S FINAL! AND IF YOU EVER SAY THE NAME 'RANMA' AGAIN," Kyo produced a knife from seemingly nowhere, "YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR VOCAL CHORDS!" Akane had gone pale. The tears were stinging her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry. She couldn't let Kyo know what he was doing to her. She looked towards the window hoping that Ranma would crash through it and save her. She was close to being right.

Ranma and Ryoga had their plan down to the smallest detail. Ranma was very proud of himself for thinking of such a good plan in such a short time. Ryoga wasn't very happy with the idea, but for Akane, he'd do anything. Ranma and Ryoga both looked toward the house when the heard the sound of something breaking and Kyo's yelling. Although they couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, they figured it wasn't good and that now was the time to set their plan into action. Ranma turned toward Ryoga and said,

"You know what to do." Ryoga nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of his goal. Ranma looked back towards the house.

"On three. One. Two. Three." Ryoga ran for the window and Ranma headed off to the back of the house.

The plan was simple. Ryoga breaks in through the front window and stays there until Kyo comes after him. While Ryoga is fighting Kyo, Ranma sneaks in though the back, grabs Akane and then leaves the way he came in. The plan was simple yet effective. Ranma was hoping that Ryoga would be so pissed that he let of the biggest Shi Shi Hokodan of his life. The only thing Ranma was worried about was the state that Akane was in. She had been with Kyo for at least an hour and who knows what he's done to her. And even though Ryoga was going to beat up Kyo, Ranma was going to come back, and do a lot more damage then anyone could imagine. Ranma was going to put Kyo through hell. 

Akane was looking at the window hoping that Ranma would break though and save her and then someone came though the window. Akane turned her head so glass and debris wouldn't get into her eyes. When she looked back she saw an outline of a person. She knew that it was Ryoga because she could see his umbrella. When all the dust had settled Ryoga looked at Akane.

"Akane! Where is he?" Akane looked around. Kyo must have ran when Ryoga came through the window. 

"I don't know! He must have left. Ryoga come and untie me, I think I cut my hands." Ryoga ran over to Akane. He knew that it would be more helpful to do untie Akane then it would be to go after Kyo. Ryoga notice that Kyo really wanted to keep Akane in that chair. Her hands were tied with a rope, then with a zip tie, and there was duct tape over that, her legs were tied in the same fashion, except without the zip tie. Ryoga ripped all of the duct tape off, then easily broke the zip ties, and then untied the rope. Akane stood up and looked around the room, Ryoga was doing the same. Akane looked at Ryoga.

"Ryoga, do you know where Ranma is?" Ryoga figured that Kyo had tried to get away and that Ranma must have went after him. 

"I'll tell you in a minute, let's just get you out of here first." Ryoga grabbed Akane and ran out of the hole that he came in. They went to the corner without Ryoga getting lost and then they went all the way back to the school with no problems. 

"Wow, Ryoga. You got us all the way here without getting lost. Your sense of direction is getting better." Ryoga looked at Akane and smiled. He knew that she was only saying that to loosen the tension, but it was nice to hear and it was true. 

"Thanks Akane. Um, Ranma was there. He was going to sneak in the back and get you while I got Kyo, but I'm guessing that they ran into each other and the plans were changed a little." Akane smiled at Ryoga and looked back in the direction of Kyo's house. 

"I hope he's ok." Ryoga chuckled a little.

"Believe me Akane, Ranma is fine." Akane turned towards Ryoga.

"I wasn't talking about Ranma." Ryoga was about to ask Akane what she meant when Nabiki came running out of the school. She stopped when she saw her sister and Ryoga.

"Boy do I have a story for you."

Ranma was about to sneak into the back window when he saw Kyo sneaking out the back door. The farther Kyo was away from Akane, the safer she was. So Ranma decided to follow Kyo for a while and then he'd confront him. Kyo was running down the street unaware that he was being followed. Kyo just kept running and Ranma just kept following. Finally they ended up in an empty lot somewhere near the outskirts of town. Kyo had stopped to take a breath and Ranma took advantage of this. He hid himself behind a bush and started screwing with Kyo.

"So you thought you could take her? YOU thought you could take HER?!" Kyo began looking around the lot. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from and Ranma wanted to get his message across. 

"You took something that didn't belong to you and now you're going to have to pay for that. What should your punishment be?" Kyo fell to his knees in the middle of the lot. He looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Not again! Not again! This isn't happening! I can't hear you! She wanted me to take her! She wanted to get away from him!" That statement really pissed Ranma off. 

"No she didn't! You know that! You know she doesn't want to be with you! Why did you take her? Why?" Ranma had just realized that Kyo was crying. 

"Because…"

"He what!"

"Are you serious?"

"Am I ever wrong?" 

Nabiki had been looking up stuff on Kyo since Ranma and Ryoga left. She was looking into his files when she came across an interesting file. Apparently, both of Kyo's parents were mentally unstable. His mother had bouts of chronic depression and often tried to kill herself, and Kyo's father heard voices in his head and listened to what they said. While both parents were on medication and a nurse came over daily to keep them in line, there were times when the parents would slip. Kyo's mother had tried to kill herself 10 times in one year when their cat die and Kyo's father had voices telling him to burn the house down, which he nearly succeeded in. 

Once Kyo's father heard a voice that told him to kill himself. The voice wanted credit so it also asked him to write a note explaining his death. In the letter, Kyo's father said that he didn't want to do it, but the voice was so loud and it never stopped. It was also stated in the letter that he loved his family, which showed that he did have some sanity. His father killed himself by hanging at 2:30 in the morning, in the middle of living room, where the ceilings were vaulted. The first person to see him was Kyo's mother. She walked into the living room, looking for her husband at 3:15 and killed herself at 3:45.

At 5:30 that morning Kyo walked into the living room. He was only going to pass though the room on his way to the kitchen, but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. He ran from the living room to look for his mother and tell her about his father. When he got to his mother's bedroom she wasn't in her bed. He went into the bathroom, noticing that the light was on, and saw his mother in the bathtub with both wrist and her neck slit. Kyo ran from the bathroom and into his room. He called the nurse and told her what he's seen and she came right over. Being a small community as it was, the nurse decided that it would be a better idea to keep the matter as low-key as possible. So she arranged to take Kyo to a foster care center and have a truck from the mental institution come with her to the house. The neighbors were accustomed to the truck and didn't think anything of it when it showed up. The nurse opened the garage door and had the truck driver pull in there. They found Kyo's father's note in his mother's hands along with a picture of the family. Both parents were put in the truck and taken to the appropriate place and Kyo went with the nurse. 

The nurse put Kyo in a mental institution for trauma and because of the random acts of violence he inflicted on himself and others. Kyo was never formally adopted, but the nurse had quickly become his mother. She was the only person who could calm him down and make him feel better. She died three months ago in a car crash. Kyo didn't know what to do, so he went back to the only other person that he remembered who ever made him feel good. He went back to Akane and he had to have her. He needed to feel good, but the voices that haunted his father were now haunting him. They were telling him that Akane was the reason for his unhappiness. If she'd just give up Ranma they'd both be happy. Akane didn't give up Ranma and for a while Kyo was ok with that, but soon, the voices became too loud and Kyo was so unhappy. 

It wasn't fair! From what Kyo had heard, this Ranma had everything. He was one of the best martial artists ever, he had women throwing themselves at him, and he had Akane, and yet he was a jerk! Kyo had nothing, and he was nice to almost everyone! The voices were right. Ranma was forcing Akane to stay with him. She was just scared that Ranma would hurt her if she left, but if someone took her, then Ranma couldn't do anything. Kyo was helping Akane, he knew he was. And right when he tied her to that chair, the voices stopped. They all just went away. And then when she said that she wanted to be with Ranma all of the voices came back louder then ever and they were all saying the same thing: Kill her! Kyo didn't want to do it, but he had to. And then someone came in through the window and Kyo ran. He didn't want to hurt Akane and he was glad that he was able to run. But the voices followed him, and he thought that they turned on him in that lot. Kyo thought that the voices were fighting. Some were telling him to go back and kill her, and another very loud, very familiar voice was admonishing him for kidnapping her in the first place.

"Please, just go away! I can't take it anymore." Kyo was crying and Ranma realized that he should come out of his hiding place now. What Ranma didn't know was that there were other voices talking to Kyo. And when Kyo saw Ranma he…

"Ryoga we need to find them! Who knows what Ranma is going to do to Kyo! Or what he might do to Ranma!" Ryoga agreed.

"Ok, the best place to start would be the house. From there, if you lead, we might be able to find them. If he was running then he'd most likely stay on a main road, and he'd only get so far before he got tired, and knowing Ranma, we'll be able to hear his voice a good five feet away." Ryoga was trying to make light of the situation, and while Akane appreciated the thought, it wasn't helping. She needed to save both Ranma a Kyo and she knew exactly how she'd do it. She just hoped that Ranma wouldn't get mad. So, Akane and Ryoga set out towards Kyo's house. They went to the back door and noticed some footprints in the unkempt garden. They followed the footprints to the street and Akane knew to go left because there were a couple of feint dirt prints in that direction. Luckily for Ryoga and Akane the path was straight and it gave them a clear shot to where Ranma and Kyo might be. Ryoga just followed Akane. They were really silent for a while and then Akane said:

"Ryoga, you're going to have to keep Ranma clam. He's not going to like what I have to do." Ryoga looked at Akane.

"What are you going to do Akane?"

"You don't want to know." And then they heard Kyo screaming and Ranma trying to talk to him.

"Why do you mock me! I don't want to see you! I don't want to hear you! I don't want you! Go away!"

"Look, I'm not going anywhere! You took something that wasn't yours and you need to learn your lesson! So get ready to fight!" Kyo looked at Ranma, but he didn't really see him. He saw "the voices".

"You know I can't fight you! I've never been able to! If you want a fight do it with someone else!" Kyo was hitting the ground with his fist. Ranma was about to say something else when Ryoga tackled him from the side.

"What are you doin' Bacon-Breath?!" Ryoga Moved to the left of Ranma and said:

"I was told to keep you calm." Ranma looked at Ryoga.

"Who told you to do that." Ryoga pointed towards Akane. 

She was at the edge of the lot, moving in on Kyo slowly. He still had his head down and he was mumbling to himself. Akane was approaching thinking of what to say to make Kyo calm down. Ranma, on the other hand, was freaking out. 

"Akane! Get away from him!" Ryoga held Ranma back, which wasn't very easy. And at the mention of Akane's name, Kyo lifted his head. He looked at her and she was the only thing that was in focus. All the trees and the ground and the sky melded together in color, but Akane was distinct. He could make out her every feature. It reminded him of when his nurse was around. All the voices had stopped and he felt safe. Akane was walking towards him, with her arms out stretched. 

Ranma was watching in horror as Akane wrapped her arms around Kyo. Ryoga had been trying to make excuses for what Kyo did, but Ranma wasn't listening. Ranma couldn't even hear Ryoga, all of his senses shut off, except for his vision. He couldn't even move. Then, Kyo put his arms around Akane, and Ranma got all his motor functions back. 

"Get away from him Akane! Get your arms off of her you jerk!" 

"Ranma! Akane knows what she's doing. You could make it worse. He's clinically insane Ranma. I'm not talking Shampoo insane. I'm talking reality, like really can't control their actions. You do in there now and he might kill her. I know it hurts, but you're going to have to sit back and watch for a while. If he does anything, then we'll go in, but right now she's helping." Ranma looked at Akane and Kyo. 

Kyo was crying into Akane's shoulder like a little kid. Akane was holding him, saying words that her mother used to say to her when she was crying. Come to think of it, Akane was crying. She was crying because of all of the things she had thought about Kyo. It wasn't his fault he couldn't help it. And what Ranma almost did to him. Akane looked towards Ranma and Ryoga. Ranma was pacing back and forth and Ryoga was talking to him. She wanted to tell Ranma what she was doing, but she had to help Kyo before dealing with Ranma. Kyo looked up at Akane and she looked down at him. 

"Akane, it hurts. I don't want to hurt you, or anyone, but the voices wont go away unless I do what they tell me."

"I know Kyo. I want to help you, but the only way I can help you is if you let me. Do you want me to help you Kyo?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry." Akane stood up and pulled Kyo up with her.

"You don't have to be sorry Kyo, it's not your fault." Akane took Kyo's hand in hers and walked out of the lot. 

Ranma watched Akane and Kyo walk away.

"Where the hell does she think she's going?"

"She's going to walk him to the train station, get on a train to Okinawa with him, and check him in to the best mental hospital in Japan. It's the right thing for her to do Ranma. I suggest you go home wait for her." Ryoga then walked off. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He had finally realized what he should have known all a long. Akane didn't really love him and she never will. This idea had always been floating in the back of Ryoga's mind, but now it was a reality. He wasn't discouraged though, he would always love Akane, and she would always love him, even if only in his pig-form. 

Ranma watched Ryoga go down the street. How could Ryoga have grown up so much? It didn't matter though. Even though Ryoga told Ranma about Kyo's "problems" he still wasn't happy with him.

"How could anyone be so weak!" Ranma punched a tree and a cat fell out of it and onto Ranma's head. Ranma started freaking out until the cat got off. 

"Point taken." 

Ranma had gone home to an empty house. Apparently, Nabiki came home and took everyone out to dinner…and paid for it with Ranma's stash of money. He didn't care though, he was saving up to pay her back anyway. Ranma was watching TV for a while. He was watching a show that Akane got him into. The only reason he liked it was because most of the main characters had curses similar to his own. Ranma was so involved with the story that he didn't hear the door open and he didn't notice the other person in the room. Well he didn't notice her until,

"Well, well, well…" Ranma turned around and was face to face with Akane. She had sat down in her usual spot next to Ranma.

"What are you doin here?" Akane smiled.

"I though you said you'd never watch that show." Ranma turned to the TV and then turned it off. 

"I wasn't watching that, I was waiting for it to end! Iron Cook was supposed to come on after it! That's beside the point! What are you doin' here?"

"I'll have you know that this is my house, you jerk!" Akane got up and went into the kitchen, knowing that Kasumi had probably left something. Ranma followed her cause he wanted an answer to his question. 

"That's not what I meant. Ryoga said that you were going to take Kyo to Okinawa." Akane had stopped walking, she looked solemnly to the floor.

"I wasn't going to, but he said that he wanted to do it on his own. That he had been dependent all of his life and he needed to do something for himself. So I let him go. I'm going to call the hospital tomorrow and make sure he actually checked in and that they're treating him right. I really hope he gets better Ranma." Akane was crying now. Ranma really didn't know what to do so he said the first thing that came to mind. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine Akane." She looked up at Ranma.

"When my mom died, it was the worst thing that ever happened to me. But I had people around to help me pull through. I had a lot of people; friends, family, neighbors, everybody. Kyo's parents killed themselves and he only had one person to go to. And then she died. I don't blame him for what he did. In fact, I'm surprised he was able to hold back for so long. I don't think I'd blame him if he really hurt me." Ranma looked at Akane.

"Well I would. I don't care if he is crazy! He should be able to control himself, especially if he studied martial arts! I mean, no matter what's wrong with me I always protect you! If he really loved you he'd be able to do the same!" Akane looked up at Ranma.

"What did you just say?" Ranma looked up and repeated himself.

"He should have been able to control himself?" 

"After that." Ranma thought about it for a second.

"He should have had more control?" Akane rolled her eyes.

"Ranma, you said that if Kyo really loved me, he'd have protected me like you do. Do you mean what I think you do?" Ranma tried to look for an out, but then he realized that he couldn't get away from her.

"NO! It's just that, well if I don't like you that much and I do it all the time, someone who loves you should be into it that much more." Ranma was so proud of himself. Akane would buy this for sure.

"Sure Ranma, if you say so." Akane went back to fixing herself an early dinner. All she ended up doing was heating up some water for ramen. As she did this Ranma was thinking on how to ask Akane a question that had been bugging him for a while. Since he couldn't think of a better way to put it, Ranma decided to ask the question straight out. 

"Akane, remember a while ago, when you told me you loved someone and that's why you couldn't go out with Kyo? Who was it?" Akane took the kettle off of the stove and poured it into the ramen cup and then turned to Ranma.

"Who do you think it is Ranma?"

"Well, if I knew that I wouldn't be asking!" Akane smiled.

"Try and guess. I'll even give you a hint. He's a martial artist." Ranma grunted.

"Well that narrows it down a whole lot! In Nermia every other guy is an martial artist! Give me a better hint then that!"

"Fine, he's the heir to his family's fighting technique." Ranma thought about it for a while. Akane had begun eating her ramen. She just gave Ranma the biggest hint of all, if he asked for another, she'd hit him.

"There's no one like that in Nerima! Come on Akane, no foolin', who is it?" 

"Ranma, I gave you a really good hint! You can't think of anyone who fits that description?" Ranma thought about it for a few seconds.

"No one except for me." Ranma looked at Akane she was smiling.

"Wait…it's me?" Akane began blushing. Then Ranma blushed.

"Akane, I lo…" just then the front door opened and Kasumi yelled into the house.

"Akane, Ranma, we're home!" Akane walked past Ranma and into the entry hall. She said hello to her family and told Nabiki about Kyo. Then she went to her room. 

"And how was your day Ranma?" Kasumi asked with her usual smile.

"It was very, interesting."

"Well that's good!" Kasumi went into the kitchen and Ranma went upstairs to finish his talk with Akane.

Finally!!!! It's over!!! I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of school work this past week. At least I got it done today because I'm going out of town this weekend! I hope you guys liked the end…I made Ryoga more grown up then Ranma because I think that's the way it should be, with all the stuff that Ryoga has gone through, it's only natural. It was way OOC at the end but…oh well. Comments welcome. See you later! 


End file.
